Camping Disaster
by JuliaDaughterOfAthena
Summary: How can a mission to a campground go wrong. Their is minnie golf, a pool, a water park, a petting zoo, ice cream, and a playground, not to mention the Blackthorne Boys, Sounds like a fun vacation getaway...right? But that guy, I've seen him twice before. When the Circle finds Cammie on a dock can her friends help her in time. Note: PenName Change. I was Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan
1. Wait WHAT!

**Just something I decided to put together after my camping trip with my best friend. Hope you like.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls or the Blackthorne Boys. All rights go to Ally Carter.**

* * *

"So Cammie, my sources say that your Aunt and Solomon are taking us on a mission to stop a drugs dealer in Paris. And we all are going to need scuba gear and liquid nitrogen." Tina's crazy accusations don't ever surprise me.  
Being the headmistresses daughter, everyone thinks I am in a loop that I am totally not in. So I get all the questions about missions, and what we are going to be learning, and if my mom is dating Joe Solomon (_YUCK!)._

"No, Tina, we are not going to Paris to stop a drugs dealer with scuba gear and liquid nitrogen." I say in monotone.

"So you _did_ hear something!" Luckily Macey grabs my arm and drags me to C&A. "Thanks Macey." "No problem, that's what sisters are for." Macey and My friendship has gone through a lot. From boys to terrorist attacks.

Culture and Assimilation's class was set with an easy what forks do you use, and the four easiest ways to injure a person with them. Finally time for dinner.

My mom takes her place behind the podium and gives her standard daily announcements. "And I am happy to announce that six boys from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys will be joining us for a week." The grand hall doors open and dejavu. The boys that walk through the door are all recognized. Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Josh, and Preston...Wait _JOSH _and_ PRESTON!_ I turn my gaze away from Zach who is smirking at me to look at Macey. Her ice blue eyes stare at Preston in shock. As soon as all the boys take a position by the head table my mom continues, "and six of the senior CoveOps students will be joining them on a two-day mission to a campground. Those seniors are... Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan, Tina Walters, and Anna Fetterman. The people who's name I just mentioned stay in the hall after lunch for information including your mission. you will be leaving tomorrow."

I turn and look at Tina, who is staring back with a smug look on her face.

"Cammie, did you know anything about this?" Lizzie asks me.

"Yeah Cam, did you hear anything?" Bex adds in. I give them the _No-I-did-not-know-anything-because-I-am-never-told-anything _look. They both forget it and turn to look at the boys.

"I'm full. Going to walk around a bit." I say, my attention elsewhere. Macey gives me a look that says, _where-you-even-paying-attention. _"Cam, we are supposed to stay here and get the information from Solomon and your mom." Macey reminds me and I sit back down.

I turn back to look at all the boys, Zach is in deep conversation with Solomon. Grant is staring at all the food. Nick and Jonas are in conversation about something, they are not in a good position for me to read their lips. Josh and Preston are looking at me and Macey. Just great. (Note the sarcasm.)

Once everyone has, left except everyone going on this mission, Solomon, Mom, and Abby lead the boys down to our table and they all take a seat in any open seat. Eva was sitting next to me and since she left it is open. And none other than Zachary Goode sits down next to me. I really want to hug him, but since my mom and aunt not to mention my favorite teacher are two feet away I resist the instinct.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Missed me?" Zach smirks.

"No. why should I?" Lie.

"Just admit it Cam, you are so in love with him." The boy expert Macey butts into the conversation. I smack her arm and glare at her.

"Oh, so your 'so in love with' me, now. I thought you didn't miss me?" I put my face in my hands as my face turns tomato red. The rest of my sisters put their input in, and just when I think I couldn't be any more embarrassed, "Ladies, if you are all done discussing whether or not Ms. Morgan is in love with Mr. Goode, I have a mission I would love to explain." None other than Joe Solomon has to say that. When I finally pick my head back up, I notice that Mom and Solomon's face are serious and that my aunt is trying to hold back her laughter. All the students are laughing except for Josh. He has a upset look on his face. Wait...JOSH! Josh is a Blackthorne Boy? When did this happen. And Preston, when did that happen also. I am going on a mission with Zach _and_ Josh! this can't be happening. But after a few seconds I notice that _this is totally happening!  
_

* * *

__**Let me know whether or not you want me to continue this story. I swear it will get better. I have it all planned out, the turning point in the interesting level changes once they actually get to the campground.  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	2. Your mission is

**Hey, I got a couple reviews all good ones too. So I updated again.  
**

* * *

"Your mission, if you chose to accept it..." My aunt paused slightly, "is to pass this quarter between all teams before the day is up, and without being intercepted by the CIA agents we added into the crowd."

"As for the campers. There will be two girls and two boys in each of the three campers. Groups are...Group A: Sutton, Baxter, Anderson, and Newman. Group B: McHenry, Morgan, Goode, and Abrams. Group C: Walters, Fetterman, Walsh, **(Nick) **and Winters." Solomon tells us. And my heart literally stops beating.

A two day mission in the same camper with both Zach _and_ Josh! Their is no way that this is possible. My life is really jacked up.

"Meet tomorrow in the grand hall at four o'clock p.m. We will be leaving at exactly four-thirty so pack quickly. Anything forgotten will be left behind. Dismissed." I can hardly breath, but it has nothing to do with choking, nope. Zach had slipped his arm around my waist and Macey was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Can't wait for this mission Gallagher Girl." Zach's breath tickles my ear as he whispers.

I turn to look him in the eye and he kisses me lightly. I smile and then he smirks. I slap his arm. "Way to ruin the moment with your stupid smirk."

"My smirk is _not_ stupid." He says faking hurt. I laugh, but quickly stop. "Zach," I say.

"Yes?"

"How in the world is _he_ a Blackthorne Boy?" I ask at the same time as Macey.

Zach smirk falls from his place and says, "I don't know, they showed up a couple months apart. Josh just happened to be mine and the guys roomate, Preston shares a room with the other Seniors. Josh said he got into a spot of trouble and his mom sent him here. And I think Preston came here because of his dad."

"Oh." We let it drop. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I start whispering about the mission all the way back to our rooms.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I am out. I dream again of Zach's mom, and what might have happened last summer. The dream quickly turns into a bad one, and I start to thrash around. I remember the fall of the waterfall and I fell the water crash around me.

"Cammie wake up!" A voice screams and my eyes flash open. I see Bex standing at the foot of my bed with a bucket, and that's when I realize that I am soaking wet. She looks at me then explains, "You were screaming and moving around, and I couldn't shake you awake."

"So, was it necessary for you to dump water on me?" I ask sarcastically. But Bex doesn't answer she just starts to get ready, and soon we all fallow suit. Once we are all in our uniforms I look at the clock. We still have about an hour until classes start. We all look at each other and I can tell we all have the same thought. Lets get packing.

I pack a Tie-Dye t-shirt, A athletic tank-top, two pairs of black shorts, black yoga pants, and a sweat-shirt that advertises a school acting program. Macey throws a swimsuit at me. Its a string bikini that is dark green and dark blue striped and has black with white polka dots lining/bows. And I pack our Gallagher Towel. It is green with 'chameleon' written in big letters with a chameleon curling up in the 'C'. All of the girls have the same ones but they match their code names.

I pack some money, and all the toiletry's I needed. (Not to mention some napotine patches and the tracker bracelet Liz made.) It all fits in one bag and I set it next to the door. I wait for the girls to finish and we all walk down to have a quick breakfast before heading to our classes.

The whole day goes by in a blur and soon it is 3:53 and we head back up to our rooms to get our bags. By the time Macey finally made sure she had everything the clock was showing 3:58 and we had to leave and fast. We took off running down the stairs and made it to the hall with 98 seconds to spare. Mr. Solomon looks at us and I realize that all the boys are already down here.

Zach comes up behind me and says, "You are lucky Gallagher Girl. We just got a very uncomfortable lecture from Joe about...well...yeah." I had never seen Zach's face so red before. I almost burst out laughing when Mr. Solomon interrupts, "Thank you for finally showing up ladies, I suppose you had some last minute packing?" he questions with a look at Macey and we all laugh while Macey glares.

Once we all get to our designated campers I notice that their are four campers. One must be for Abby and Solomon.

There is a little piece of paper on the door that says,

_**Group B: Your Gallagher team leader is Ms. Morgan. Your Blackthorne team leader is Mr. Goode. One of you must drive. I don't care who because you all will be fallowing me to the campsite. -Solomon.**_

Let the mission begin.

* * *

**Review! You know you want to! =D**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	3. Yahtzee!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls or 'Yahtzee'. =D**

* * *

The camper was larger then I had imagined. Their was a small kitchen, a bathroom with a sliding door that doesn't lock. Great. A couch that folds out into a bed, two seats with a table that also folds into a bed, A larger bed above the driver seats, and a whole bunch of storage space.

Once we all had our stuff in the shelves shut them and locked them all so they didn't fall out while we were driving, Josh said that he would drive, so Macey and I took a seat across from each other on the seats.

The camper started moving so I assumed that Solomon and Abby where leading us to the site.

"Wanna play a game?" Macey asked me.

"Sure, what games do we have?"

"Ummm... how about Yahtzee?"

"Your on!"

Macey grabbs the game and we start playing. We both got a yahtzee and I got another one. Zach moves from his spot on the couch to sit down next to me and slip his arm around my waist. In response I lay my head down on his sholder.

"Want anything to drink girls?" He asks us.

"Water." We say at the same time.

Zach gets up and goes to the fridge I did not know was there and grabs out three waters. Next he goes over to the cubbords and grabs out some fruit snacks.

"Fruit snacks, really?" I ask him sarcasticly.

"Hey, Joe and your aunt packed the food." He answers as he sets down the water and snacks. "Hey, Jimmie," I internaly laugh, "want anything to drink or eat?" I think he is just trying to be nice.

"It's Josh, and yes. A water please." Zach chucks a water at him, it doesn't hit him, but it was close.

We play two games of Yahtzee and I win both of them. Macey picks up her _Vouge_ magazine and starts to read. I look around but there is nothing more to do. I open one of the shelves and grab down a book to read.

After getting about halfway through the book I feel warmth by my side and look up. My eyes meeting his emerald eyes, and I almost get lost in them.

"Gallagher Girl, we have about ten minutes until we are fully parked and ready to stay here for the mission. But until then we need to make some plans, this is a vacation/mission."

"Sounds great, do you know who the leaders are for the other campers?"

"Umm, yeah, Bex and Grant, and Tina and Nick, We will need time to meet with them too. And Gallagher girl."

"Yeah?"

"I am so sorry that this is all because of that _thing _I call my mother." Even without him directly saying it, I know exactly what he means.

"Your not her alright. You are _you_ and I love who you are. You have shown people that their is light in some of the darkest places." He leans in a kisses me slowly, and I never want him to stop.

"Could you guys stop sucking faces for one minute, I am so bored and I want to do something." Macey says annoyed.

Zach pulls away annoyed and turns to her, "Not really my problem is it, McHenry?"

"No, but I suggest you keep me from being bored."

"Yes! When she is bored she gives us makeovers and they really hurt!" I say with a mock-scared look on my face. Sure I am not really that scared of Macey, but, her makeovers really hurt. Granted I end up looking amazing, but I can still dislike them.

"Well good news Macey," Josh speaks up, "we are here and our spot number is four-hundred and nine. And we got another message that says we can have have the entire rest of the day to explore and have fun."

"Hey I heard that their is a water park and a pool lets hit that first." Macey inputs.

"Sure I'll call Bex and tell her to bring everyone over to the water park after they are situated."

After I make the call I grab my bag and look for my swimsuit. Macey must have unpacked my other one while I wasn't looking. Why must she make my life difficult?

* * *

**Review! =D I would love to hear your input! I have the whole story planned but I need some details, and I would love to hear what you have to say. **

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	4. Bring it McHenry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

So the water park is aimed more for little kids, so what? We can still have fun...or at least a little. Sadly, I am stuck in the green and blue bikini, since Macey had unpacked the one I packed, I have to wear the one she picked out.

Macey looks fabulous of course in a strapless neon pink/black zebra print bikini.

I can see Josh staring at me, and Zach glaring at him. Macey and I sit on a tire swing that has water squirting at it. Zach pushes us until Macey issues a challenge.

"Race ya' down the slide." Macey taunts, and I tear my gaze away from the two boys. Sadly Bex and everyone else hadn't shown up yet, it's just us four right now.

"Bring it McHenry!"

Your on Morgan!" We run up the steps while water squirts up at us, little kids getting in our way until we reach the two slides. They are a neon orange color, same length, same slope.

"On three...One...Two...Three!" Macey counts down. We both fling ourselves down the slides.

As soon as I hit the bottom of the slide water splashes up in my face and I cough as I stand up. I look to the side and Macey had just gotten to the bottom.

"Beat you!" I laugh.

"Shut up Cameron." She shoots back. A blast of water hits my back and I turn to the source.

"Zachary!" I shout. Zach and Josh had gotten ahold of water guns and were shooting us and other random people that walk by. I run around the slides and start to run up the stairs and chase him. He jumps down one of the slides and I am right on his heels.

He jumps out of the bottom and runs through the shallow water. I catch up to him and knock him to the ground. But not before he grabs my hand and pulls me down with him.

We land side by side, laughing. We turn to look into each others eyes. I start to lean in, when...

"Zachy!" I close my eyes, _Grant, you have such bad timing._

"Don't call me that." Zach stands and offers his hand to me. I grab it and he pulls me up. Not that I needed help, it's the thought that counts.

I get up and run to Bex and Liz. Bex is in a pure black bikini with tiny neon polka-dots, Liz is in a yellow and pink tie-dye tankini.

"Your here!" I give them both hugs, even though I had seen them barely hours ago. We sit in the water and talk for a while until Bex want's to race down the water slides. We all face each other while the guys are doing who knows what.

Suddenly a pair of hands cover my eyes from behind, I can tell it's Zach right away. I turn to look at him.

"I know this is kinda lame but we should play a game of spy hide and seek." Lizzie suggests. I agree and soon the others do too. Girls against Guys. Gallagher vs. Blackthorne. we all split up and dodge the guys. .

I can see Josh coming around the corner so I dive through a tunnel that is right next to me. But as my momentum carries me through the tunnel my leg goes up and hits against the plastic wall.

Not a break or a sprain but it will definitely bruise and I have to wait a couple of seconds for the pain to causes Josh to compromise me. He sits down next to me.

"Hey, Cammie, I have a quick question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Look I realize that the whole reason you dumped me was because I wasn't a spy and we couldn't be together, but I am now so I was hoping you could give _us_ a second chance." He starts to ramble so I interrupt him.

"Look Josh, your sweet and all, but I am with Zach right now and I have a good feeling about me and him. I am sorry." I stand up with a slight limp in my step to find everyone else waiting.

We are starting to walk to the other side of the fence to swim in the pool.

Josh is sending sideways glances at me and I feel that this had made this mission_ a lot_ harder than it has to be.

* * *

**Review! =D**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	5. A wet teacher and a new sibling

**I'm Back! Don't Shoot! I am so sorry but I had a softball tournament this weekend that was really important because now we are going to state! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN! now on with the story...  
**

** {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
**

* * *

We head to the pool after that. I want to go straight to the deep end and jump right in, but Lizzie wants to start in the shallower water. So we start to walk and talk.

First the water only comes up to about my waist or a bit higher. (The water is only three feet deep.) But as we reach the diving boards I have to tread water to stay afloat.

Once we finally get settled in...

"Ohhh Cam!" Macey sings

"Yes?"

"Go dive off the diving board."

'Fine." And I do. Bex walk with me and we go to the tall diving board. At the top I jump off the top and do a bunch of flips and turns, it feels so good to be weightless. Like all my problems are floating away.

The water crashes around me as I enter the pool. Just as I am surfacing I see Bex doing the same dive as me. I have to jump out of the way, and she lands millimeters away from where I was just floating. She surfaces and we burst out laughing.

We both do about five more dives each. While we do the dives, Liz and Jonas are sitting on the pool deck talking, Grant, Zach, are watching our dives rating them one-to-ten. (Grant gives Bex a ten each time.) Josh is staring at me with awe, and I have this gut feeling to slap him, but I resist the instinct. **( Sadly D'= )**

Quickly Bex and I get really tired, and tell Macey that we are done. So we go and join Jonas and Liz as the boys do some dives too. Just to tick them off we give them zero-point-five each time. Once we all are finished diving and swimming we get our clothes and coverups on. While Grant isn't looking I push him into the water.

Once his head brakes the water and sees us all laughing he says to Zach, "Brother, your girlfriend is a pain in the butt."

"I know." Is his response and he quickly joins Grant in the water.

"You know Gallagher Girl, one of these days you're going to actually hurt me." He says with a fake pout. I roll my eyes and bend down and offer my hand to help him up. Bad idea. Soon my coverup is soaking and I am trying to push Zach under the water. But every time he goes under he pulls me with him.

His eyes say If-I-go-down-your-going-down-with-me. I laugh but all that comes out is bubbles. He smirks and I kick him. He tries to kick me back and soon we are fighting under water. We both have to breath sometime so we stare at each other daring the other to breath first. But I run out of oxygen first and come to the surface coughing and sputtering. I wait a couple seconds but Zach doesn't surface.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I hear from behind me and spin to a smirking and laughing Zachary Goode.

"That wasn't funny Zach!"

"Well I found it quite amusing." Is his snappy comeback. And a Idea for revenge pops in my head. I act like something is pulling me under water and screech as I finally am under the water. I can tell Zach is starting to freak out. I pop up behind him, and he whirls around on me.

"_Not_ funny Cammie." His face is so super serious.

"Really cause I found it really amusing." I say more coldly then I mean too. I hear laughing behind us and turn to Grant, Zach and I share a look, grab Grant and push him under the water. He starts to fight off our arms and comes up gasping for breath. I here him mutter something under his breath that sounds like, _stupid...perfect...each other...both pains...the...butt._ I laugh and turn to Zach. He kisses me like we did on our way into the tombs. I completely lose myself in the kiss until I hear someone clear their throat behind us. I try to pull away, but Zach has beat me to it. We turn and behind us is Mr. Solomon.

My eyes go completely wide and my cheeks turn tomato red, Zach just smirks and says, "Joe."

"I came to tell you that you guys will be meeting with all groups for ice cream at about seven." Mr Solomon informs us, looks around then adds, "And it might be safer if you guys were paying attention to other stuff instead of each other." He gives Zach a pointed look and I have an idea. I get out of the pool and hug Mr. Solomon, just to get his clothes wet.

"Thank you so much Mr. Solomon. I can't wait for the mission to begin." The last part is in a whisper. He turns and replies,

"Thank you _so_ much Ms. Morgan for getting my clothes soaking, I really appreciate your kindness." Sarcasm, wouldn't expect anything more. I give him a cheeky grin before I cannonball into the pool right next to Grant.

He glares, I laugh and He pushes me under water. This must be what it's like to have a brother.

* * *

**Review. And you will get a virtual cookie. =D We all love cookies right? Well if you don't...well then you can get the great feeling that your review will make my day. Until then...  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	6. Wet hair and taco's that walk

**Now that my softball team is going to state we have been practicing like crazy. And I would like to point out that I have changed my PenName. I wanted something that would allow me to post in different subjects. I am still the same author. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own... **

**Now on with the story! =D  
**

* * *

There is no other way to get to the main building other than walking. So as I walk side by side with Macey chatting about the outfit I am wearing, and how she disapproves, I roll my eyes and shake my hair purposefully, just to spray her with the water that is still left in my damp hair.

"Oh, you are _SO_ dead Morgan!" Her eyes narrow and I laugh. Wrong move. She chases after me so I take off

"What?" I ask too innocently, "Did I ruin your designer close you wore on a _camping trip._" I laugh even more and can hear Zach give a small chuckle and I don't even need to turn around to know he is smirking. (No surprises there.)

I can see the building up ahead, and Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas are waiting for us and the others. Bex is smirking and Grant is laughing. No need to guess what they are laughing at. The sight of me smiling and running away from Macey is pretty amusing.

"What did you do _this_ time Cam?" Lizzie asks me. I smirk (note to self: stop hanging around Zach so much) and respond with a non-convincing, "Nothing." Macey had caught up to me and was breathing somewhat hard. I am a super fast runner and have lots of endurance.

"Where is Zachy, and the guy he always calls Jimmy?" I am about to answer when I realize as we were running we kinda ditched them.

"Somewhere in that general direction." I say as I point to the path we just came from. "We kinda ditched them when we ran, well, actually, I ran," I pause and point to Macey, "she chased."

Macey smiles a smile that says _ha-ha-sucker_. As I turn back to the path just in time to see Zach and Josh come into view. I can tell Zach is super annoyed, but I can tell part of it is also at me.

"Thank you for ditching me, leaving me with Jimmy, for the second time now." I can tell he isn't that mad at me. We end up sitting on the ground because the other group is almost late. (Nine-minutes and three-quarters of a second. In case you were wondering. **[Review if you get it. It's a movie reference.]**) After six minutes of waiting and playing 'Concentration' Tina and Anna, Nick and Preston finally show.

We go inside and walk around looking at all the candy and toys, not to mention some super cool mood bracelets, that Liz could turn into a comms unit and a tracking device. We walk over to the clothing section and see these cool t-shirts. So we all get one. It has a flower in the bottom corner and says the name of the camp we are staying at. Bex and I get it in green, Liz and Anna get it in multicolor, and Macey and Tina get it in purple.

We then move over to try on some sunglasses. We all laugh and take pictures with the cell phones we got for the mission. (A i-phone with everyone's numbers, including Abby's, Joe's, and my mom's.) We have a great time and then the boys come over from the candy section, Grant with the fullest bag, and move us over to get the ice cream. There are three flavors. Vanilla, Chocolate, and Mixed. We all get large cones but with different flavors.

Liz, Jonas, Josh and I get vanilla. Plain, the ice cream that blends in. Me.

Bex, Nick, Grant, and Zach get chocolate.

Macey, Tina, Anna, and Preston get mixed.

We all say good bye, and I give Grant, Jonas, Nick, Bex, Liz, and Anna a hug goodbye, telling them I can't wait until tomorrow to complete our mission. And we leave.

You can tell that the walk is long because by the time we get back to our camper, we have all got down to the cone on our ice cream. There is another note on the door. But this handwriting is one only I know. Abby's.

_**Squirt, I am trusting you to do the cooking. I just hope you have better cooking skills than your mother. -Abby. **_

Under her note is one from Solomon.

_**You will be having 'walking tacos' all ingredients are in the kitchen. Break-a-leg. -Solomon. **_

It's a inside joke between Bex, Liz, Solomon, and I. On the night of our first practical CoveOps mission, Solomon told Bex, Liz, and I to _break-a-leg. _But it was more of a _watch-out-or-you-will-have-you-legs-broken. _ I inwordly smile and take both notes off the door. We all pack into the camper and I get started on the meat. I agree with Abby...

Let's hope I am a better cook than Mom.

* * *

**Whew. Long. Review and I will give a shout out to you in the next chapter. Until then  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	7. An okay cook and sleeping arrangements

**Hello Good people! I am back, and I would like to thank...**

**hateme101**

**Love and kill  
**

** 12  
**

**xXxGGirlxXx  
**

**Guest  
**

**laneygirl98  
**

_and last but not least..._

**Princess Moi**_  
_

__**For reviewing the last chapter.  
And a special shout out to Karsen Lavette for reviewing the first five chapters...Just missing one!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Doritos, NeilSporn, or the movie Back to the Future...Now on to the story...!  


* * *

I didn't burn the meat, which is so far a good sign. I look into the fridge and see that there are somethings in there that weren't before.

Such as... shredded cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, sour cream, and 'Medium' taco sauce. I grab the tomatoes and cut them up into little piece's. I grab three bowls, take out the shredded cheese and lettuce and, put them into separate bowls.

I scoop up all the tomato chunks and put them into the last empty bowl. I look out the little window and see that someone had already put the table cloth on the picnic table. I take the three bowls and head to take them outside. But Josh stops me.

"Here let me take those for you ma'am." He says in a very proper manner, in almost a Madame Dabney voice, that it's almost laughable. It's all I can do to not crack up.

"Thank you, Josh, I appreciate it." I hand him the bowls and head back to get the sour cream and sauce and follow Josh to the picnic table. I run quickly back inside grab a match and light the candle on the table. Zach who had been lighting a fire previously, comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"A romantic candle light dinner, than snuggling around the fire. Sounds like a date." Zach whispers in my ear. I turn and roll my eye's. In a _me _like fashion.

"Don't go letting Macey hear that. We wont eat for another two hours." I say with a smile.

"If Grant was here, he would kill himself if he heard that he wouldn't eat for two more hours." I laugh and pull out of his embrace.

"Well I got to go and grab the meat." I turn and head back inside, but i have a shadow. Zach, of course. He goes and sits down on the seats while I take the biggest bowl I can find to put the meat into.

I go to grab the handle and scoop the meat into the bowl when my hand yanks back on it's own and my lips let out a loud, "Ow!" I burned my finger. Great.

Zach is by my side in a heartbeat.

"What happened, Gallagher Girl." I smile at the concern in his voice.

"Nothing Blackthorne Boy, just a small burn, nothing to worry about."

"Let me see." He grabs my hand and inspects the side of it, sure enough its red. Not a very big burn but I still feel pain, not that I am going to show it. Zach pulls me over to the place where he put his stuff and grabs down a tiny first aid kit. He rubs some 'NeilSporn' on it.

"Now go finish plating the meat. I am starving!" He smiles. An actual smile. My eyes widen in shock.

'What is it."

"Your mouth."

"What about it?"

"It's smiling."

"Oh shut up." We both start laughing, when Macey pops her head in and says, "Chop-Chop people, I want to eat while I'm still young." I roll my eyes again and grab the meat, and follow Macey outside. I realize that I had forgot the bags of Doritos. I run inside and grab eight individual bags of the chips. I take one of the bags open it up and load it with, meat, cheeses, lettuce, tomatoes, sour cream, and the sauce. Everyone fills their bags with whatever they want in them.

Macey takes on fearful look at me, before taking a bite. I watch her facial expression, no grossed out look. "Not the worst thing in the world." Is her review, and I let a relieved sigh out, before eating my own. Macey had put in a DVD. 'Back to the Future' and we all watched it from our places around the fire.

Macey so coincidentally put out three Josh, Zach, and herself have already sat in. I don't want to sit on Josh, and Macey will creep me out so I have to side with Zach.

I can tell he doesn't mind.

All four of us end up getting seconds so I take that, that I am a better cook than my mother. We all get super tired about three-fourths of the way through the movie and decide to _hit-the-sack._ Macey helps me fold down the chairs and the couch to make the two single beds. Once we get the sheets on them and all the pillows Macey trows Josh's stuff onto the single bed closest to the door. He makes his bed with his own stuff and sits down on it.

And guess who snags the last single bed on the floor, leaving me with Zach.

Well this is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Ta-da! I have finished the first day! Review!  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	8. Smirk stealing and toast from France

**Hey! I am back ad I am so happy, for two reasons  
1: My state tournament is tomorrow and I hope to K.S.B!  
2: The last chapter I wrote got the most reviews! So all the people who reviewed guest or not a big round of applause because without you guys I would have no motivation.**

**I would also like to say that my plan is to write about 20-25 more chapters maybe less depending on how much I put in a chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream I am not Ally Carter and therefore I do not own the Gallagher Girls, I only own the plot to the story which one of my Besties helped me with. Luv ya like a sista Brooke!  
**

* * *

I could tell as soon as I open my eyes that I was the first awake. There was only the small noise of Macey breathing, other than that everything else was silent and still.

I try to sit up but I realize that there is a weight restricting me from moving too much. I am about to lash out until I actually looked at what is keeping me tied down.

It's an arm. Zach's arm to be specific. He must have wrapped his arm around my side in the middle of the night, and I am cuddled up against him.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He wasn't smirking, frowning, or smiling, but his face looks calm, I wonder what he is dreaming about.

I am about to yell to wake everyone, when Macey's eyes flutter open and look at me.

"Morning Sunshine." I say and she glares. I don't know if you notice but Macey is _not_ a morning.

"Whatever Morgan." She stifles a yawn, and sits up and realizes that I have a arm around me. "So what did you two love-birds do last nice?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. Now it is my turn to glare in return.

"Nothing, well at least not what you are suggesting. I fell asleep quickly and woke up with this," I point to his arm, "around me and I didn't want to wake him." My voice is in a whisper, and so is hers. She is about to reply when the door opens and Aunt Abby walks inside.

"Morning Girls." Her voice is as upbeat as ever. "I see the guys are still asleep." I see realization in her eyes as she realizes that Macey and Josh are on the individual beds and I am sharing with Zach.

"Look squirt, he's good looking, I'll give you that, but be careful, I don't think the world is ready for a Morgan/Goode yet. Okay." Her smile is pure evil and she gets the _not-so-famous, _famous Morgan glare. I feel movement behind me and I turn,

"Morning Sleepyhead," I whisper, "Abby's here so if I were you I would remove your arm from my side so I can move." His arm moves and he leans around me,

"Good Morning, Miss Abby, lovely day." I look at him like maybe _he_ is the one who has hit their head too many times.

"Morning Zachary, I just came to drop off breakfast and give the leaders in-tell. But first I think we should wake _him_ up," Abby pauses still pointing a Josh, "the Gallagher way." I smile deviously and tell her to proceed.

She goes to the kitchen grabs a cup and fills it with water, walks slowly over to where Josh is sleeping, and tips the cup over his face. Yup, we Gallagher Girls are that evil.

"_AH!"_ Josh screams like we just stabbed him. I hide a smile behind my hands and Zach's shoulders are shaking in silent laughter. Macey is smirking, and Abby is full out laughing. While Josh tries to compose himself, Abby asks me as soon as my feet hit the floor, "Well,how was cooking last night, is it official?"

"Is what official?"

"That Rachel Morgan is the worst cook in the family?"

"Oh in that case, yup! It's official."

"Oh wait until your mother hears this, shown up by her own daughter. Anyhow, you'll be cooking again. Alright?" She hands me a loaf of bread and a package of bacon. "French Toast." Is all she says before walking out. I put the bread on the counter and the bacon in the fridge and go to help Macey fold up the couch. 5 seconds later the couch is secure and turn to fold up the other bed, but Josh is just finishing up. Zach has finally come down from our bed. He had been sitting up there like a bird on a perch the entire time, and he finally decides to join us down here. He hugs me from behind and pecks my cheek.

"Get cookin'-good lookin'." I laugh at the old cheesy line. "I am starving Gallagher Girl."

He turns then whispers in my ear, "By the way, I enjoyed last night, best way to wake up in the morning, seeing your beautiful face." **(AWWWW!)** I smile and kiss him for fifteen seconds before pulling back. He frowns and I steal his smirk.

"Hey! That's my smirk. You can't go stealing people smirks!" He says with tons of fake drama

"You know it looks better on me." I say with fake arrogance.

He comes up and fake tackles me. He tickles me until I am gasping for breath and begging for mercy. "Stop!...Zach please!...You know I am super ticklish!...Uncle!"

His hands stop tickling me ad he leans down and whispers, "Your right, My smirk looks amazing on you...Just like my jacket does."

He stands up and offers me his hand for help up. I turn and look at Macey who is wearing an amused look and Josh whose face is covered in jealousy. I turn to the fridge and get cooking. My goal this time: _Not_ to burn myself.

* * *

**Done! I would also like to point out that whatever is happening to Cammie and Macey is mostly exactly what we did. What they ate, where they went, and what they did is all from experience. **

**I have three other friends who all like the Gallagher Girls and we are all one person from the four  
**

**Cammie:Me!  
Macey:Brooke  
Lizzie:Sam  
Bex:Lexi  
**

**So we always act our parts at the most random times or we will shout out a quote randomly. No real point to this other than to let you get to know me a little bit. anyway...  
**

**REVIEW! It's good for your health! (not really, but they make my day! =D)  
**

**Until Then...  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	9. A second to spare and a game of pool

**Since I wont be able to update tomorrow I decided to Post two chapters today. Yay!**

**I Still Do NOT own!  
**

* * *

I did not burn myself this time! Well I didn't burn _me. _(Note to self: avoid Macey for awhile.) Other than that incident we got on to a great morning.

We all sat down and watched the rest of 'Back to the Future', then we all went back inside to eat the french toast and bacon.

Everyone was complementing me on the food, well except a certain Gallagher Girl who was glaring at me and saying, "This meal would have been alot better if you didn't burn _my hand!_"

"Macey, I told you! I am so sorry! I didn't see you next to me. Please forgive me. It was a complete accident, I swear! Gallagher Honner!." I made the last part up, but a smile appears on Macey's face and I let out a relieved smile a happy Macey, is one more day of _living_ in my world.

"Cam, I guess I forgive you." she says with a defeated sigh, "You know...Grant was right, you are a pain in the butt."

"That's why you love me!" I say and get a glare in return, I roll my eyes and turn to the person sitting next to me. And give him a slight kiss and turn back to Macey, who looks like a lightbulb just went off in her head.

"I want a rematch for the two games of Yahtzee that I lost. But this time with everyone."

Zach and Josh just seem to agree with whatever and Macey brings out five games... SkipBo, Uno, Go Fish, Old Maid and Whoonu.

I won the game of SkipBo and Go Fish

Macey won Uno

Zach won Whoonu. (That stalker!)

And Josh had the lovely experience of being the 'Old Maid.' We all laughed with him, well, we weren't, we were laughing at him, but whats the difference really?

I finally looked at my cell and realized we had four and a half minutes to get to the minnie golf course before Solomon kills us, (hopefully that is in the figurative sense, but knowing our teacher...) I inform them and we all throw on our shoes make sure we have money and sprint out the door.

three minutes.

We turn and run faster, once the main building comes into sight we burst through the doors and order our putters and ball color.

Mine is Green, Macey's Red, Zach's Black, and Josh's Orange.

One minute.

Luckily the course is only a couple feet away and once we come into sight of the other groups and Solomon and Abby we slow down I check me phone casually. 45 seconds we should get there exactly on time.

_10-9-8-7-6-5, _

We have entered the course and are walking over to them

_4-3-2-_

We are standing at attention near Solomon. "You're late." He says without even turning around.

"Check again," is my response.

"They are right Joe, when they got here they had a second to spare." Abby informs him, and he shakes it off.

At the end of our Miniture Golf game (Which I won! Take that McHenry!) Abby had descreatly brush passed the quarter into Team C's hands, from which at lunch they will pass to Team A, who will pass the quarter to us right before dinner. "Dismissed" and with that one word we dispursed from golfing.

I took my team inside the building to plan how we are going to do this. On the top floor there is a pool table so it was me and Zach against Macey and Josh.

The game was really fun you know until I saw someone walk up the stairs and go to the arcade. I had never seen the man before but It looked like he was watching us. I shook it off and finished the game. Which we won!

Macey wasn't so happy about it, so we played again this time, her and Zach versuse me and Josh. This time Macey won, we laughed and joked around till we were about to leave.

I turned to look at the man playing the game only to find that the screen hadn't moved the whole time we were playing.

And his eyes were staring at me, and only me. I guess we were a little loud but I had this feeling.

And I didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Mysterious...quite mysterious...Tell me your thought in one of the wonderful things you call reviews. I will most definitely appreciate it. **

**Until Then...  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	10. Cheesy hotdogs and mood bracelets

**We went 2-2 in our state so now we are done. Seventh place out of 16 teams. Not bad. And that was my last year in 12u so now I am moving up to 14u and am so excited, but only one person from my team is moving up too. ): But I am also going to play fall ball, so I will get to play softball over the fall season! **_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even Mission Impossible.  
**

* * *

_**Girls,**_

_**For lunch you will be having hotdogs, there are two different types. Plain, and cheese in the middle. I really don't care who cooks this time, I just wanted to prove to Rachel that she is the worst cook out of everyone in our family. **_

_**-Abby. :)**_

**Ladies,**

**Meet at the building with everyone after lunch so you can perform the hand off.**

**-Solomon. **

I read both notes that were on the camper door. What I could gather from Mr. Solomon's note was that Team C will brush pass the quarter to Team A at the building.

"So who wants to cook?" I ask the group of three behind me.

"I will." I turn in surprise. The person who offered was Zach. We all stare at him in shock, he rolls his eyes (a habit he must have picked up from me) and walks past me into the camper.

"Anyone else find this weird?" Josh asks. Macey and I shake our heads and Josh looks at us in confusion. Macey explains, "Girls find guys that can cook attractive." I nod my head in agreement.

I go to help Zach cook. I don't know why I like cooking now, it must be that I used to help my dad cook, so cooking brings a part of him back to me.

Zach's voice breaks me out of my deep thoughts, "Can I help you, Gallagher Girl?"

"No but the question is, can _I_ help _you_?" I reply.

"With?"

"Cooking, duh!" We roll our eyes at the same time.

"Not really I am almost done."

"What, how? You were only gone for like five minutes."

He points to himself and says "Spy." like always.

But than I notice something, _how did he know what hotdogs we wanted._ I voice that question and he reply's with not only a "Spy," but a "I think I know you three by now to know what hotdog you wanted." too.

"Macey?" I ask

"Cheese."

"Me?"

"Plain." I question him more.

"Bex?"

"Cheese."

"Liz?"

"Plain."

"Anna?"

"Plain."

"Tina?"

"Cheese."

"The boys?"

"Josh: Plain, Jonas: Plain, Grant: Cheese, Preston: Cheese, Nick: Cheese, Me: Plain. Right?"

"Yup, well, as much as I know." I am surprised that he knows us so well. (The stalker!) I smile and help Zach plate the food and bring it outside to where Macey is glaring at Josh.

"I don't want to know." I say plainly as I walk past them to set the food down.

They both grab there own plates and I connect my i-Phone to the outside TV and we watch Mission Impossible. It's a good movie, but not at all real spy life.

Zach sits next to me at the picnic table and Macey sits across from me but as far away from Josh as possible. We only get through about one-sixth of the way through the movie when it is time for us to meet for more ice cream.

We meet them all inside and us girls go over and look at some bracelets, they are mood bracelets and super cute. We all get one.

I get a peace sign with a white band.

Macey gets a star with a multicolor band.

Bex gets a peace sign with a black band.

Liz gets a heart with a pink band.

Tina gets the same as Macey.

and Anna gets a heart with a light blue band.

As we go to pay I see some candy called Zots. They seem interesting so I grab some to buy. After buying the stuff we go over to the ice cream and get the same flavors as yesterday. As we are leaving Tine bumps into Grant and I see her slip the quarter into his pocket.

Pass between groups number one completed. Only one to go.

* * *

**Now I have finished lunch but after lunch is the most busiest part of the story. So hope you enjoy. I would also like to give another shout out to my friend Brooke who is the person who I went camping with and almost everything Macey did, she did. REVIEW!  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	11. Messed up hair and water fall slides

**I am trying to update daily but my cousins are coming over Wednesday into Thursday so I might not be able to update (Sad Face :( ) but other wise I should have the story done soon like I said maybe twenty chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All copy write to Ally Carter.  
**

* * *

"Zach!" I screeched. "Put me down!" Zach had lift me into the air and was holding me under a water sprayer. We decided to go back to the water park and pool, and as soon as we got there Zach tossed me over his shoulder and carried me over to the water park.

"Goode!" Macey calls, "You're messing up her hair! I spent twenty minutes on that." Macey had pulled my hair back into one long french braid. Zach rolls his eyes and sets me down.

I cease the opportunity and push not only Zach but Macey as well into the stream of water. Their eyes narrow at me and I decide that this would be the right time to run. I sprint around the water slides and under the bridge until I come up beside the tunnel I had hurt my leg on the day before. I sit down next to it and flip my leg around so I can see the damage said tunnel did the day before.

I notice a long bruise on the back of my leg. It hurts to touch but other than that there is no pain. I hear footsteps on the park so I dive through the tunnel again, this time keeping my legs down only to crash into Zach on the other side.

"Shh." He puts a finger to his lips, "I know exactly where to hide. I had found a slide and had dared McHenry to go down it but she wont because of a waterfall in front of it." I nod my head in silent agreement and we check our surroundings for Macey, no sign of her. Zach pulls my arm and we climb the steps, water shooting at us every which way until we come to the slide Zach mentioned. And he is right there is a water fall at the entrance of the slide. We both walk through it and sit down at the slides beginning.

"So, Gallagher Girl..."

"So, Zachary..."

"On a full name basis are we Cameron?" I laugh

"No Mr. Goode I am a proper British chap and would like you to bugger off." I answer in a spot on British Accent. This time he laughs.

"Well, Ms. Morgan, I see that you are said chap but I refuse to bugger off." His accent is accompanied by his famous Goode smirk. I am about to reply when Macey walks through the water fall and, spy training or not, I screamed.

"You are going to pay Cam, not only did you get me wet but _you_ ruined _my_ hair!"

"I thought you wouldn't go down this slide?" Zach questions

"Oh I wont but if you mess up my hair I will do the unthinkable." I know Macey is joking. She really isn't that much of a drama queen, but I know her well enough that when it comes to hot guys (like the lifeguards here) her hair has to look good. She chases me and I push myself down the slide laughing. but the water is super shallow and m back hits the ground hard and I end up laughing even more. Macey slides down effortlessly touches my shoulder and says, "I win. Now Goode push us on tire swing again."

"Yes, my lord." He replies in monotone and we laugh as we walk to the swing, until I realize that one member of our party was missing.

"Hey where is Josh?"

"No idea."

"Haven't seen him." I turn and see him talking to some girl on the deck. A civilian, how ironic. Since we had to brake up because he was a civilian.

Anyway, I go up to him and interrupt and tell him we are going to the pool now. The girl glares at me, she must think I am flirting with Josh. Until Zach wraps his arm around me and the girl seriously starts to drool, The girl had never wavered her glare. I just roll my eyes and leave Josh to talk to the girl. Zach and I just do some dives, Macey flirts with the lifeguard and Josh needs to get a life. We head back to the water park this time I am chasing Macey. I was laughing and running and enjoying myself that I didn't see a pair of green eyes watching me from a distance. Emerald green, just not Zach's.

* * *

**Yay! I am officially done with the water park! Review and You will get and invisible virtual cookie so you can munch on it during the next chapter. **

**Review!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**review!  
**

**rEvIeW!  
**

**ReViEw!  
**

**_Review!_  
**

**_REVIEW!  
_**

**_review!  
_**

**_rEvIeW!  
_**

**_ReViEw!  
_**

**Review!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**review!  
**

**rEvIeW!  
**

**__****ReViEw!**  


**_Review!_  
**

**_REVIEW!  
_**

**_review!  
_**

**_rEvIeW!  
_**

**__********_ReViEw!_**  


**__********__********V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	12. Boring docks and eight year old stalkers

**Well my cousins didn't get to come over because I now have strep. :( But It gives me a chance to update. Yay! **

**I would also like to say you should read... '****All to the finish' written by 'SoSonia85' It is an amazing story so check it out. **  


******Consider the story disclaimed. Now read on! You know if you haven't already skipped ahead. ;)  
**

* * *

"No way! I am _not_ going to go down on that stupid dock!" I had suggested we talk a walk down to the dock that overlooks a lake, but Macey clearly didn't like the idea too much.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because, Cameron, I am afraid that the dock will brake and we will fall into the water and drown."

"Macey, we spent a month on underwater exercises and had a class on how to hold your breath for excess amount of time, and you are an amazing swimmer, I think you will be fine." I reassure her and it works. She reluctantly agrees but it is an agreement nonetheless.

We walk past all the other campers and I see little girls smiling and laughing hanging on and playing with their dads.

I smile sadly and wish that, just maybe, that was what my life _was_ like. Macey fallows my sight line, pats my shoulder and gives me a small hug. I give her a grateful look and fall back to walk in step with Zach.

His hand bumps against mine as we are walking and I slip my fingers between his. We walk in silence side by side, as we walk down a concrete strep and onto the dock itself.

We sit there and watch the waves and the boats for about twenty minutes until we get bored.

"I'm bored, lets walk up to that park over there." Josh points back up the dock at a large park. We agree and head to the park. Now I know you are thinking _'They are teenagers! Not to mention spies! Why would they go to a park?'_ We like to have fun too.

"Hello!" I hear a small cheery voice behind me and turn around to see a girl no older than eight looking up at me. In m opinion this girl looks like a miniature Dee Dee, her sweatshirt is three different shades of pink striped, and she is wearing pink shorts.

"Hi." I say in a soft voice.

"My name is Katie, what is yours?"

I think back to sophomore year and pull up that cover name, "Tiffany."

"It is nice to meet you Tiffany. Do you want to play with me?" Out of the corner of my eye I can see Zach watching with a smirk on his face.

"I would love to, but I can't I am sorry." I say with as much sincerity as possible, and the girl looks heartbroken. Why I don't know this is the first time I have seen her in my life.

"Oh." Her smile is gone and I grab Zach's hand and walk away.

He leans against a rail and we talk for a little bit about getting the groups together for dinner, when he interrupts me and says, "Looks like you've got an admirer." He nods his head to the left and I discretely turn my head to the side.

The girl, Katie, is standing right there looking up at me with her innocent face. Macey who unannounced to me was by my side and said, "Who's the girl?"

"Cammie's shadow." Zach answers amused. Macey smiles and laughs.

"looks like you've got competition Goode." Zach smile turns into a glare as I join Macey in laughing.

We decided to walk around the playground and show up together at the monkey-bars, see if we can lose the girl. I turn away from Macey and Zach and walk around the top section and then go down a slide. Katie is fallowing me the entire time so when I get out of the slide I hide to the side and watch the little girl's facial expression change when she can't find me. She walks away her head bobbing and turning in all directions looking for me.

When she is finally out of sight I join the other three at the decided destination.

"Where's the shadow?" Josh asks and I tell them that I believe I lost her.

"So what should we do now?" Macey asks.

I open my mouth but I have no clue either, I don't want to leave the park but this girl is scaring me. I look up at the playground and see Katie's eyes look directly at me and my friends. (and Josh.)

"Oh shoot!" I grab Zach and Macey's hands and we take off. I have us hide I a slide that swirls. It looks to be the least used one and our perfect hiding spot. But Josh insists we split up, "Zach, Macey, you two should go and sit on one of those swinging benches. Me and Cammie will stay here." I don't agree. But they leave anyway.

"I think this is a little overboard, she's a little kid, why do we need to hide from her. Why can't we just leave?" I ask Josh.

"Because Macey doesn't want to leave and you were the one who dragged us into hiding."

"Right." What follows is an awkward silence. I turn to look at Josh whose face is way to close for comfort. He leans in and full out kisses me.

I pull away back-slap him, _HARD,_ and race out of the slide faster than you can say, 'Zach is going to be pissed.'

* * *

**Josh is screwed. Zach is going to kill him. Well maybe...your going to have to read to find out! so please review. **

**And I know a bunch of you are guessing or asking who or what the green eyes are. Those who have guessed, you are most likely right, those who don't know...well no need to reread the story you will find out soon enough.**

**READ & REVIEW  
**

***What your favorite GG book is.  
**

***What your favorite 'scene' is  
from that book.  
**

***And your favorite quote from the series. Please include who says it.  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	13. He's so dead and a tower of candy

**I want to get straight to the story since I haven't updated recently.**

**I do not own...  
**

**now enjoy the show...or at least the story.  
**

* * *

To say Zach was beyond pissed would be the understatement of the century. I had never seen anyone _so_ furious in my life. And that includes that time with Townsted, and my mom.

"What did you just say?" His eyes narrowed dangerously and I admit I am pretty scared.

"Josh kissed me." I squeak out before scooting back farther then I already have.

"That is it! He is so dead!" The voice surprises me, it wasn't Zach is was Macey.

"No, Mace," I grab her hand and dig my feet into the ground to stop her from moving, "he's not worth it."

"This is the last time I am going to let him mess with you!" Her face is flushed with anger and her mouth is in a set line. I look to Zach for help but he isn't moving.

Part of his emotionless mask has fallen and all I can see is fury. His fists are clenched and he has gone pale around his mouth and nose. His eyes have clouded over and I know I have no backup.

"You guys can't do this!"

"Watch me, Gallagher Girl." He has started to walk to where I had abandoned Josh, and I grab his hand too. Right now I am trying to drag _both_ Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode back, and I am losing.

"You guys will get into trouble! Macey, you will probably have a new expulsion on your resume and wake up thinking this was all some crazy dream!" Macey's body has relaxed and isn't pulling as hard, time to work on Zach. "Zach think what Mr. Solomon would say, about you hurting a person for a stupid reason. The stern face but the disappointment in his eyes." Zach too has stopped pulling. I have finally got the two calmed down when that idiot decides to show his face.

"Cammie." He says face full of relief, "I thought I had lost you, your good at hiding."

"No," I answer evenly, "I wasn't hiding, I ditched you." I fell Zach's body tense and I grab his arm quick, a motion not unnoticed by Josh.

"Oh, I see. You told him about it, and how we're giving _us _a second chance."

"Guess again Jimmy, she doesn't like you get over it." Zach's voice is poorly hatred.

"That's not what she told me... You know... After our heated kiss." That was it. The lie. I have snapped, I pull back and punch Josh so hard in the center of his face he falls back. It was only until I hear someone clear their throat and notice that Joe Solomon is standing a few feet to my right, along with Aunt Abby.

"Ms. Morgan!" Solomon says aghast, at the same time Abby says, "Cameron!" in the same tone.

"We do not hit other students." His voice is stern and his eyes are disappointed. Hmm. Ironic. I open my mouth to explain but Macey's and Zach have beat me to it.

"Joe, it's not her fault, he was provoking her."

Joe's eyebrows raise at the same time as Abby asks us to continue.

"He kissed her." Macey voice breaks the silence that has created. Abby gasps and her eyes widen in concern, "Are you okay, Squirt, he only kissed you right, nothing else?"

"No, no... I'm fine, just shocked." Abby nods her head and hugs me.

Looking over Abby's shoulder I see Joe watching the exchange but his eyes drift quickly over to Zach. I see the concern in his eyes, Zach is like a son to him. Mr. Solomon walks over to Zach who has sat down on the wood wall surrounding the park and sits down next to him. I can tell Joe is trying to cheer him up, and by the looks of it...it is slightly working.

Macey hugs me next, no words are needed. She is always there for me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Solomon gesture in my direction and Zach slowly looks up. His eyes are wet but he is keeping the tears in. He walks over to me and hugs me, I am a little surprised but I hug him back.

I lean my head on his shoulder and he rests his head on top of mine. We stand there for who knows how long until Macey tells us that Abby and Joe are taking _him_ back to there camper to fix him up and give him a stern lecture.

I keep my head on Zach's shoulder the entire walk, and he keeps his arm around me. As soon as we walk up the two steps and into the camper I detach Zach's arm from me, shake off the shock. Grab a bag of Starbursts and a couple pieces of paper and two pens.

Macey and Zach's eyes fallow me with every step. I sit down at the table, open the bag and pop a Starburst in my mouth.

"Come on Zach, we need to write a mission summery so far." We get to work right away but Zach and Macey never take there eyes off me.

By the time my hand cramps from writing the summery, (It was twenty pages front_ and_ back, Solomon wants it _very _detailed) Zach has also finished twenty pages and Macey has taken the Starbursts that we haven't eaten yet and stacked them into a tower.

I will never get my friends, but I guess they can say the same about me.

* * *

**Review!**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	14. A cute goat and Bug Juice

**Hey! I am feeling better and ready to update daily, or at least as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Series or Bug Juice. Now read on!  
**

* * *

Josh still hasn't come back from Solomon's and Abby's camper. So either they are enjoying lecturing him or I punched him that hard that he is still knocked out. Either is fine with me.

I really want to go to the petting zoo we kept passing on our way to and from the water park, so I brought it up to Zach and Macey. (Who still have been looking at me with bewildered expressions.) They agree with out much persuading and I step outside and turn in the direction of the animals. I am such an animal person, I love them I guess growing up on a ranch will do that to you.

"Cammie,"

"What?"

"I really want to try some of that 'Bug Juice' I saw some girl carrying"

"What?" I repeat but this time with confusion.

"I don't know...I just saw someone drinking it and I want to try some."

"Sure?" The answer comes out more of a question.

I grab out three quarters and put it in the animal feed and we all got a handful of it. We then walk the maze of cages and animals feeding everyone that we pass.

For such a small zoo they had a _lot_ of animals; such as: llamas, goats, sheep, a pig, a cow, and deer, pheasants, a peacock, (which I keep pointing out to Macey who decides to glare) a bunny, a small donkey, a small horse, and a huge variety of birds.

I go to every single cage and feed each of the animals in that cage.

Soon I am out of feed so Zach gives me some of his and I feed the goats again. One who looks to be a baby has sticks his head through the fence and I think it is so cute and give a light laugh and pet his head. Soon all the goats are by me wanting more food and trying to be petted. Once Macey gets back from feeding the animals she wanted to, I agree to head up to the store and get some 'Bug Juice' which does not sound appetizing at all.

The walk seems shorter but then I realize it is because we are closer. Macey suddenly changes direction and heads to the little kiddy park that is across the street from the main building. She challenges me to a race, we end up going all around the little park until we come up to this climbing/monkey-bar/thing that is shaped like a caterpillar.

I race her to the the caterpillars head and I win. (Again! Wow Macey has lost tons of stuff these last few days.) And Zach who was just standing there with a smirk on his face watching with amusement, has beat both me _and_ Macey to the top of the caterpillar. I roll my eyes and jump down. It was only three feet up. Zach grabs my hand and we walk into the store and back to the fridge things.

Macey grabs out four bug juices She gives me the Orange Flavored one, so creatively called 'Outrageous Orange', Zach one called 'Fruity Punch' And keeps two called 'Lemony Lime' and 'Whistl'n Watermelon' but I know for a fact Macey does not like watermelon. So that one must be for Josh. We finish up the bug juices on the way back and decide to stop at the seesaws and the tire swing on the other side of the park.

Zach and I sit on the swing while Macey pushes us, then we switch Zach pushes me and Macey, then I push Macey. I push the swing and then turn it so it spins I am facing the other direction and I hear a shriek, Macey's shriek, she had slipped off the tire and now her butt was dangling and she has a grip like a vice on the chains. Zach and I rush forward to stop the swing and I help Macey up.

I start to laugh and they both join in. Me and Macey are on this very old poorly designed seesaw and we get off right away since it isn't stable. We then go to the normal swings and chat. As I am watching the people walk by I see a person who I have seen once before, he glances casually toward us the continues on. It was the guy who we had seen playing the arcade game while we played pool.

Zach see's the concern on my face, "What, Gallagher Girl?"

"Nothing...It's...Nothing." I shake my head, I mean this is a small campground, but then again there are some people who I haven't seen even once here.

"Tell me." Macey demands

"I saw that guy that walked pass in the building while we where playing pool. He was watching us."

"So he's tailing us?"

"No...My father always said that, 'once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, and three times is a tail.' I've only seen him twice." I answer more to myself than her. Zach who had only been listening slightly is now scanning the crowds, looking for any faces he might know.

As we walk back I tell myself that this is a coincidence...right? Then again, in the spy world, there are no coincidence's.

* * *

**Yay! Maybe the story will be done sooner than planned. I actually covered three different chapters in here. The Petting Zoo, The Kiddy Park, and The Store. So yeah. But anyway REVIEW.**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	15. SHAS and the third time

**I love all the reviews I have been getting and I am so happy that so many people are loving this story! So please review this story and let me know what you think.  
I am only going to be able to update later in the day because I work with kids during the day. And if you know younger kids they never tire out! So I am always exhausted when I get home so that is when I get to write and see the amazing Reviews you have written for me.  
**

**Good news is I am now updating daily, the bad news...The story is coming to an end. D'=  
**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own! Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

Finally Josh came back, but he didn't look too joyful. I can tell he was pissed and annoyed, and he hadn't said a word to me at all.

"Guys lets get the other groups and play a big game of Spy Hide and Seek."

"OMG yes!" I agree with Macey and call Liz.

"Hello!" Liz's voice rang through the speaker phone

"Hey Lizzie! On speaker phone...you know what to do."

"Cammie! What can I do for you four?"  
"Macey wants to play a game of SHAS." **(Spy Hide and Seek)**

"Sounds like fun! I'll let Bex, Grant, and Jonas know, and we'll meet you at the park in five." And with that she hung up the phone and I called up Nick,

"What can I do for you, Camster?" Nick who is like a brother to me, (We used to hang out at my grandparents ranch until he said he had to go to a private school and I hadn't seen him since. Or at least until the exchange) answers the phone with his signature nickname.

"Hey Nick, On speaker phone...you know what to do."

"Oh...Hey Zach! Macey!"

"Hey." Zach gives the small head nod thing,

"Hello Nick" Macey says filing her nails.

"So Nick we are planning a game of Spy Hide and Seek, in five minutes at the park."

"Sounds great we'll be there."

Macey smiles and grabs her sweatshirt and long pants and walks into the bathroom to change. I take my Yoga Pants and and the sweatshirt out of my bag and sit on the couch until she finishes. Within two minutes we both had changed from the T-shirts and shorts. And as soon as we walk outside the cold breeze hits me and I suppress a shiver. The sky is dark and the sun has started setting. The time was eight o'clock and the best time to play SHAS.

Liz, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Preston, Tina, and Anna are already there and standing along the top level. Once we join them Liz hands Me my green coms unit, and Macey her Red one. I look at the other girls and see that they have theirs in.

Liz-Yellow; Bex-Dark Blue; Tina-Pink; and Anna-Purple. (Liz had made them during Sophomore year.) And she gives the normal white ones to the boys.

I set out the rules,"Rule number one, this is a compromising game so you must compromise the other team. To compromise a person you have to give a description of where they are and you must touch their shoulder, that will be the signal that you have been compromised. Rule number two, there can be alliances but keep in mind that they could turn on you in a second, and I think that covers everything."

Heads nod and without a word we all slip into the crowd. I take a short cut and swing over the railing and drop to the bottom level, from there I take position next to a little girl on a swing that looks a lot like me, I also slip off my sweatshirt to reveal an athletic tank-top.

My skin crawls with goosebumps but I shake them off. Right away I can see Tina and Liz who have gone to hide instead of blending in.

I brush my hair behind my ear to turn on my coms unit, then without moving my mouth I whisper their location. I slip off the swing and tap them on the shoulder.

"Bookworm, Paparazzi you have been compromised." And without them noticing I slip away. In my coms unit I can hear Bex compromise Josh, Zach compromise Nick and Preston, and Grant compromise Anna.

I slip next to a big group of kids playing in the sand, where Macey is sitting. I tap her shoulder and whisper, "Peacock, you have been eliminated" in a robot voice. Her head turns to look at me but I am already gone. Only four more to go.

Next I see Jonas who is fallowing Grant about to tap his shoulder, Jonas compromises him and right after I compromise Jonas.

In my ear I can hear Zach eliminate Bex and it is just the two of us. I scan the park and spot a adult face on the playground. Normally this wouldn't have struck me as odd but this face was an exception.

"Guys we need to get out of here immediately! Go meet by my camper now!"

"What is it Cammie?"

"Whats Wrong!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No time to explain go!" I shout and take off. That was the third time I have seen that guy.

And third time is a tail.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Review! =D And you will get a virtual bag of popcorn and your favorite flavor of pop to enjoy during the last few chapters.  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	16. What was that and a jinx

**Hey! We are getting down to the last few chapters! Yay! **

**A couple of you are wondering if the person fallowing her is her dad. Well I am not going to tell, read and find out! **

**Another person asked how old I am I am 13 so I am not getting paid for working it is more of a volunteer kind of thing. **

**Away for those of you who reviewed, your popcorn and favorite soda flavor is invisible and waiting to be eaten so get reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS! That is all! ^_^  
**

* * *

"What was that all about Cam?" Lizzie asks

"It's just...There was...and...you know what...never mind...It's nothing."

"I think we can all agree that was not nothing, Gallagher Girl."

"Well there was the guy...On the playground."

"So?" Nick asks.

"Well that was the third time I had seen him."

"And?" Grant says.

I go to answer but Macey interrupts by whispering to herself, "Third times a tail." and then saying it again louder to me. I nod my head but everyone else looks confused. We are almost back to our camper and you can see Joe and Abby sitting in the lawn chairs with a fire started.

"Oh shoot!" Jonas exclaims.

"What?"

"I had planned to brush pass during the game to you but I didn't get a chance to pass it off and now we can't since Solomon and Miss Abby are in sight! We are going to fail!" Jonas keep ranting but then I realize something I forgot.

"That's what you think." I answer mysteriously. All heads turn and eyebrows raise. I had taken the quarter from Jonas' back pocket during the game without him knowing. I pull the quarter out from my pocket and let it hit the glare from the streetlight.

Jonas gasps and pats his pocket. And looks at me in disbelief. Eyes widen and Bex claps me on the back.

"Hello Ladies, and Gentlemen. Since today is your last day here we decided that you can all stay here and hang out for the day. But I am sad to say none of you passed your mission."

"What!" I am in total shock, how did we not pass.  
"Were we all compromised?" I ask.

"No only four of you were compromised, but Joe and I have been watching you all day and I am sad to report that only one brush pass was completed. Group B still has not gotten the quarter and that is where you had failed." Abby informs us.

"No offense sir," Anna speaks up, "but that's where you are wrong."

"And how so Ms. Fetterman?" he asks but Tina answers

"But their group did get the quarter." She says gesturing to Macey, Josh, Zach, and I.

"Is that so?" He turns to us, "Did you four get the quarter before you were within Abby and I's sight."

I step up. "Yes sir, we did. I had grabbed out of Jonas' pocket during our game of Spy Hide and Seek. None of them knew until about a minute ago." I answer as I pull the quarter out of my pocket and lay it in Joe Solomon's outstretched hand.

"So it is." He says.

"Which of us are the four that were compromised?" Zach asks.

"I'll let you know who did not." Abby smiles. "These people had passed the mission. I would like to point out that Liz and Jonas were only here for the techy-stuff so they were not apart of the mission entirely."

She pauses, takes a breath and with one glance at Solomon she continues, "Rebecca 'Duchess' Baxter, Grant 'Muscle' Newman, Nick 'Pretty Boy' Walsh," She stops and Solomon finishes.

"Macey 'Peacock' McHenry, Zachary 'Shadow' Goode, and...last but not least... Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan."

That means that Tina, Anna, Preston, and Josh were compromised.

"Tina you were compromised when you made a big scene by flirting with one of the lifeguards which was interrupting him trying to save someone. Anna you were compromised when you tripped down the stairs in the main building and gave yourself a bloody nose. Preston you were compromised because of all the women who recognized you as _you_. And Josh you were compromised after Cam punched you in the face, and we had to carry you back." Since none of the other groups knew about this they all look to me in shock and confusion. Mainly because I am usually known as the calm one in our group.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper to Bex and Liz. They nod and go to sit down. Mr. Solomon and Abby have positioned fourteen chairs around the fire, twelve make a ring around it, two stay on the outside. (For Abby and Solomon of course) I sit next to Bex and Macey with Zach across from me.

On the armrest of the chairs is one of those fire cookers with a marshmallow on the end. I notice chocolate and gram crackers on the picnic table. Smores! Yummy!

Macey, who had gone inside to get a drink, came back out and he face was mad. "What's up?" I asked her, she turns to me and tells me that her tower of Starbursts has been knocked down. I tell her that the only one who had been inside except her was Josh, so it must have been him. She turns to him and whispers to me, "I will get revenge!"

I have two smores, Bex, Zach, ad Grant have three, Josh has four and the rest have one.

We all sit around the fire laughing, teasing, ad smiling. The perfect end to a perfect mission.

I just didn't realize I had just jinxed it...

* * *

**Review! It will make my day! Now keep guessing whats going to be happening I like to entertain myself by seeing how close or far away you are from my plans. ^_^**


	17. Sunset and out numbered

**Whew! I can't believe how close we are to the end! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I have had nothing but Great and Funny reviews! My hope is to have 150 reviews by the end of this story so lets see if we can get there. =D**

**I also want to thank my friend Brooke, who is the one who helped me so much with this story, I really couldn't have made it this far without her **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER! that's it! Now go read and then ReViEw!  
**

* * *

The light breeze blew across my face, as I take a deep breath. The sun is setting and it looks beautiful on the lake water. My feet dangle of the dock and just barely touched the water beneath me.

I just had to get away from everyone, all my thoughts jumbled up in my mind and I couldn't think straight. So now as I sit here alone, trying to make sense of my messed up life.

The life of a spy is danger but I just didn't have a clue how soon that would start. My life was in danger as soon as I was a Junior, and still is.

All the events pass through my mind, as I re-witness things that have happened to me. I am too deep into thought to really pay attention to anything.

When I finally break through my trance, I see that the sun has set and a new cold front has appeared. I wrap my arms across my chest.

"At least you changed into your sweatshirt and yoga pants before the park." I whisper to myself, as I lean back. My hands flat behind me. My flip-flops lay by my side, the light neon green basically glowing.

"And now I am talking to myself could I get any more messed up?" I always joke that I might be seriously messed up if I get another hit to the head. Let's just say it doesn't make them laugh.

I give a loud sigh and sit back up. I grab the pony-tail that holds my hair up in a messy bun, and let my hair fall. I shake my head to get my hair back to its normal position. A small amount of hair covers my right eye and I flip my head to get it to move.

And that's when I see it.

A shadow of a person, on the next dock over.

The shadow of the guy who I had seen in the main building, walking in the crowds, and on the park.

The tail.

I slowly stand up, and walk to the concrete strip. I casually turn my head and see that the person is making the exact same movements as I am. A few steps up I take off running. Once I get to the street, I turn in the opposite direction of our camper. I can't take the risk of my friends getting hurt.

Footsteps. More than one set of feet. They have backup and I am out-numbered. I run in between campers and around people and into crowds.

There have been no gunshots, and I understand why. It will cause more attention then they need.

As I turn one corer I look behind me and see a golden ring. A ring with the same emblem as Gilly's Sword.

They're here.

I am nearing a dead end and have no where else to go. With my attention on the ring I am not completely paying attention to whats around me.

And I run into a person. I fall over and when I look up, I give a sigh of relief. The face is one I know well.

* * *

**I know it is short but I just had to end it there. **

**The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever guesses the face the Cammie see's.**

**Until then my friends...REVIEW! ^_^**

**-Chameleon Out! **


	18. A big fight and black fog

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Zammie88' who was the first person to guess who Cammie bumped into. ^_^ Congrats Zammie88!**

**I=DON'T=OWN! Now read, I made this chapter extra long to make up for the last chapter.  
**

* * *

Joseph Solomon stands towering over me, looking down at me with a stern questionable expression. I quickly scramble up and stand in front of him.

"I...dock...and...shadow...chasing me...running...and..." Solomon interrupts me and puts his hand on my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"Ms. Morgan, you're not making any sense. Who is chasing you!"

I take a breath and open my mouth and a voice that is not mine rings out, "Us." It's a voice that I know, a voice that makes my stomach churn, a voice that makes my blood boil. It's Zach's mother. It's Catherine Goode.

Mr. Solomon pulls me behind him, "Catherine," He spits.

"Joe. Shouldn't you be dead just like your pathetic best friend." That hits a nerve. I don't want to hide behind Joe, I want to help fight. It's my war now, too.

"Aww! Looks like I hit a nerve!" She coo's. Solomon who was too busy glaring at her he didn't notice me step forward. A terrified look crosses his face as he realizes that I am there, but there is some pride in there too. At my willingness to help.

He tries to push me behind him, to protect me, but I resist and stand my ground.

"No, Joe, let her fight. It will make this much more fun!" Her laughter is like nails on a chalkboard to me. It's teasing me, taunting me. But I must keep a calm level head so I can focus.

She has six of her people with her, seven including her. Seven to Two, but It looks like some of those guys wont put up a good fight. I think we can make it.

One of the goons, launches at me with a kick but I dodge it and he flies past me. As he is stumbling I roundhouse kick him in the temple and he goes down. I open the watch Liz gave me and slap a napotine patch on him before I notice movement in the corner of my eye.

Another guy. This one throws a punch and hit makes target on my stomach. I stumble back, trying to regain balance. He tries to throw another punch but I deflect it and knee him where the sun don't shine.

He falls over in a fetal position I slap a patch on his forehead before a third body come barreling at me, so I duck and turn and kick him in the back. He falls forward and I grab his arm and pin it behind his back, but he breaks the hold and flips me.

He tries to punch me but I move out of the way just in time. I turn us again and elbow him in the ribs. I turn and punch him in the nose and blood pours out of it.

He doesn't give up and he puts me into a choke hold. I can't get any air to my lungs and am starting to suffocate. I do a last ditch effort and bite his arm. I taste blood and he screams and pushes me away from him. I see a gleam of silver in his hand and blood on the knife he had just pulled. There is pain in my left arm but I don't have time to survey it.

I haul off and kick him in the gut. I turn to find Solomon. He is fighting off the last three guys, all at one time.

But _she_ is missing. I see a foot out of the corner of my eye and move, but not fast enough. It makes contact with the side of my face and blood falls from my lip.

"Come on Cammie, we were such great friends. Just give up and come with me. My bosses would like to...dispose...of you." She says trying to find the right words.

"In your dreams!" I say and throw a punch it hits her side but she doesn't falter. I try kicking her in the gut but she grabs my right foot and flips me over. I hear a snap and searing pain up my ankle. I stand on it without trying to show the pain.

She is smirking, I can tell. Out of the corner of my eye I see Joe Solomon kick Catherine in the side and she falls over. She pops back up with a cyllander in her hand.

She pushes a button and black fog appears. I can't see anything.

When it finally clears there is no sign of the Circle ever being here. The three bodies are gone and they are nowhere to be found.

My ankle can't take any more weight and I fall. Mr. Solomon is by my side in an instant.

"Are you okay, what are your injuries?" He asks.

"My right ankle is broken, and I have a six and a half inch long cut that is pretty deep on my left arm."

He grabbs said arm and holds it up. His eyes widen in shock and he takes off his jacket and rips a piece of fabric off and hold it to the cut.

"What the hell happened here!" Zach. His eyes widen when he sees me, basically helpless and losing alot of blood.

"Oh. My. God!" He runs and kneels next to Solomon. Who only had a few bruises and a blackeye. (Or at least as far as I can tell.)

"Are you okay!" I tilt my head and glare at his supid question.

"Peachy." I say sarcastically.

"Ms. Morgan, can you walk on your ankle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stand up to show them but fall into Solomon who balances me.

"Are you sure about that?" Zach asks. He goes to carry me back but I refuse instantly. I end up with them on either side of me. I have my arms around their necks and they are helping me walk.

"At least it's not another concusion." I try to lighten the mood. They both turn and glare at me and I decide to shut up.

We get to Joe and Abby's camper which is in spot number five-hundred and seven. Zach opens the door and helps me up the steps.

"Hey Joe." My aunts voice reaches my ears and I notice she is cleaning the kitchen. "I told the girls and guys, to hit the sack and get a good nights sleep."

Their camper is exacly the same as ours. So I know the exact setup

"So, we are leaving at noon tomorrow right. After lunch. Because that's what I... Cammie! What happend!" Abby turns around and notices me. Pale from blood loss.

"Circle, I helped her fight, they are gone now." Joe informs her.

"What are her injuries?"

"A cut on her arm and a broken ankle." He lists as Abby pulls out the bed. She helps me lay down on it, She props my ankle on a pillow and takes the jacket off my arm. The cut is still bleeding. Zach's eyes widen and concern crosses his face. "Zach get me water and a wash cloth. Joe what _happened!_"

"The cut was from a goon. And I am pretty sure it was Catherine who gave her the broken bone." Zach's face turns from concered to murderous, as he hands the wash cloth to Abby.

"She's lost alot of blood." Abby states, and that's when I start to feel dizy.

Black clouds my vision as I fall unconscious.

* * *

**Whew! The longest chapter yet! I will try to get two more chapters in but I might only get in one.  
Anyhow! REVIEW!  
**


	19. Gotta tell Rachel and revenge

**Quick note! I forgot to add something in Chapter 16. So go back and re-read it please so the ending of this chapter will make sense. **

**Now that you have re-read that chapter, I am sad to inform you that this is the last chapter. D'=  
**

**But I am also happy to inform you that I will continue my story about them reading the CoveOps reports books story now that I am finished with this story. =D  
**

* * *

Rachel Morgan is sitting at her desk doing paperwork while snacking on some M&M's. After each set of paper, she pops six of the candies into her mouth. One-hundred and twenty minutes of writing later, her hand moves to the bowl only to find out that it was empty. With a sigh she continues her paperwork, until she gets a bad feeling.

Rachel looks out of her window and sees that the four campers, she ordered for the senior Covert Operations mission, are already back. With a glance at her clock, she notices that the campers are back fourteen hours early.

Her spy instincts combine with her mother instincts and she finds her feet carrying her to the infirmary on the bottom floor.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, and see everyone who went on the mission with me. All Blackthorne boys sit together on one of the benches in the back of the room. All of my sisters are sitting around my bed but their heads are slumped and unmoving, asleep. Joe and Abby are on my right side talking.

"We should tell Rachel." Joe whispers.

"I agree but, I think you or Cammie should tell her since you two were the ones fighting."

"I am not going to tell Rachel, she will kill me! I agree Cammie should do it."

I decide now would be the time to speak up since it doesn't look like they know I am awake. "I disagree with that."

"Squirt!" Abby jumps up from her chair and hugs me.

"Ms. Morgan." Solomon gives a nod of indication.

"Mr. Solomon." I answer in the exact same way.

Abby smiles at me. Her head turns to look at the girls around my bed. She bumps Bex with her leg and Bex falls into Macey who falls into Liz. All three wake up and glare at Abby.

"Morning sleeping beauties." I laugh as there heads turn in a second, like they might get whiplash. They are on their feet in seconds.

"Cammie! Your alive!" Liz breaths a sigh of relief and hugs me. Macey smiles at me from behind Liz, as Bex gives me a bone crushing hug after Liz lets go.

Lizzie's shriek must have waken the boys as they are all standing in alert. Zach notices me, and is by my side.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No I am fine." I giggle. "But back to your conversation, Mr. Solomon, Abby. I am not going to tell my mom! She is going to be fussing over me! Or kill me!" I tell them.

"Yes but we still need to tell Rachel." Abby says.

"Tell me what?" I turn my head to see my mom standing in the doorway.

"Nothing. It's nothing sis."

"Abigail! Tell me." My mom demands and Abby walks over to me and shows Mom my cast on my ankle. My mom's eyes widen, but Abby isn't finished. She then walks to my side holds up my left arm and shows her the wrap it.

Mom turns to Solomon.

"What. Happened."

"The Circle," my mom nods and he continues. "We had all the kids by a bond fire when Ms. Walters," He nods to Tina who blushes and looks down, "had cornered Cammie and started asking questions. She pushed past her and went walking away." Tina's face turns from blushing to ashamed.

"The girls had told us that Cammie probably went to the dock and would be back in a couple of minutes. A couple of minutes turned to ten, then twenty, and that's when Joe left to find her." Abby says.

"She wasn't at the dock so I turned to look for her, after two minutes of looking she bumped into me," Now it was my turn to blush, "and was out of breath, she tried to explain, and when I asked her who was chasing her, Cathrine said 'us.' then we had a big fight. Cammie held her own pretty good."

That only increased my blush. "But the third guy she fought brought out a knife and during their fight cut her arm. But she eventually knocked him out, Catherine then kicked her in the side of the face. They started fighting, Ms. Morgan threw a kick but she caught her foot and flipped her, and that's when I heard a snap. I turned away from the three guys I was fighting and kicked her in the side."

Zach's face turns from smoldering to a small smile at Joe. "She then pulled out a device and pushed a button. A fog appeared and when it cleared they were gone."

My mom had moved from the door way to my side and started to undo the wrap on my arm. the cut was from my shoulder down to a little past the middle of my arm. It had stopped bleeding and I could tell it was pretty deep. She called he nurse back in and they all had to leave so I could do some tests.

Once the nurse clears me I walk out the door to find Zach.

He grabs hold of my hand and we start to walk back to my room. As we walk past the Hall of History we hear voices. I look down the hall and see Macey standing next to Josh who was on fire. She must have talked him into touching the sword.

She sees me and waves.

"Told you I'd get revenge."

* * *

**HeHeHe! You gotta love Macey after this!  
**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This story is done! NOOOO! But now I can write more stories!  
**

**Review and let me know your favorite chapter of this story!  
**

**And for the last time... D=  
**

**-Chameleon Out!  
**


	20. Possible Sequel?

So many people have asked for a sequel...If you are one of them please go and vote on my profile. I will have a poll up for two weeks. Let me know your opinion!

I really wasn't planning a sequel but if you all want one why not! ^_^ So go vote!


End file.
